Forever Thy Destiny
by sakarami
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a destiny to fufill. Follow her as she grows from a young naive child into a young adult. Read the problems that she faces, the people that she meets, and what she does to progress in her training. read as she callenges the unknown.R: M
1. Alone

**Hey guys! I decided to make another fanfiction story on my account. I don't know the exact pairing that I am going for yet, but it might be either peinsaku, itasaku, madasaku or something like that. But I'm guessing by the time you actually read this the pairing will already be set. Anyway I really hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism is welcome.**

Stage 1: It's happening to no other

A thick blanket of snow covered Konoha. Children were running and playing. Throwing snowballs at one another in merryment. Their laughs could be heard for miles. They have not grown up yet, they have not felt how cold the snow could actually be. How cold life can be. How much would you pay to stay free. To not grow up. To stay innocent and pure. To be embraced by your loved ones and stay blissfully unaware of the world and what goes on in it.

This is where our story begins. With this one girl. One girl named Sakura Haruno.

Stage 1 Part 2: It's happening to no other

A small cottage sat upon the busy corner of the red light district of Konoha. A small figure looked out of the window of this house. Watching the cold snow float upon the ground. This figure smiled to the snow outside and slowly undid the hatch to the window. Sticking out the window, a pink blob of hair could be seen. Its face filled with joy as she stuck her tongue out the window, her eyes crossed staring past the bridge of her rosy red nose to look at the small snowflake that landed on its tongue. Giggle of laughter could be heard eyes the girl quickly pulled her head back into the house. This young innocent child's name is Sakura Haruno, but I'm sure you already knew that.

Sakura was a quite girl. Could be pleased by the smallest of things such as an extra cookie after dinner or even having one chore removed off the chore list on the fridge. As I said quite easy to please. But unknown to this small child, this tiny blossom, she has a destiny. A destiny that could determine the fate of the world. Your fate even! Wait, your not a ninja? Just carry on reading then. That was my mistake ^^

Anyway as I was saying this small girl ,Sakura Haruno, has a destiny to discover. And her chapter will soon begin.

.

.

.

.

.

I liked the snow. Mommy always talked about how beautiful the cherry blossom was when they were cover in snow. Mommy always said that she loved cherry blossoms too. She said she named me after cherry blossoms since they always made her happy. I haven't seen mommy in a long time now but everyone said that mommy was a great ninja. My village, Konoha, is a shinobi village, so we have lots of ninja here to keep everyone safe. I want to be a ninja just like mommy was. Daddy even enrolled me into the academy. I bet mommy would be so proud if she was still here. Daddy says that mommy went on a mission. But she left years ago. Whenever I ask when mommy will be back my daddy just gets a far off look and say " She'll be back soon princess. I promise." Then he always changes the subject so that I don't ask anymore. I'm not stupid. I know that mommy might be gone forever. Dead. But a small part of me still wants to see mommy again. She always used to tuck me into bed at night. I wanna make mommy proud thus my reason for being a ninja. I'm gonna start the academy soon. I just have to wait another month when the school opens up. I can tell that daddy thinks being a ninja is too dangerous. He always tries to change my mind, but he is proud of me. I can see it in his eyes. He says that I'm his little princess and that I will be the greatest ninja in the world. Then he would pick me up and spin me around until I'm dizzy. It makes me happy to see that daddy is happy. Why cant everyone just be happy together?

One day I was with daddy in the park, and there was a boy there crying. The villagers were picking on him and calling him a monster. My daddy stopped pushing me on the swing when he saw the little boy. I looked back at him and a frown was on his face too. The boy looked so hurt and so alone. Yeah, that's it he looked alone. Where was **his** mommy and daddy? Did they forget to pick him up from the park? Soon the villagers left the boy and went to go about their daily lives. Without the villagers crowding all around him I could finally see him better. He had spiky blonde hair and a swirly shirt with a pair of shorts. He moved to the sandbox and just sat there crying more. I couldn't take it anymore. No one should be alone. Never. I walked up to him and crouched down to his level. I then raised my hand.

" Hi there. What's your name?" I asked him with a small smile. He had his hands covering his face. Did he think I was going to hit him? He stared up at me for a moment. A look of shock and disbelief across his face. He then spun his head so fast to look behind him. Then he turned to look at me again. All you could hear was the swirl of the leaves in the wind.

" I'm talking to you ya know. **What's** **your name?**" my hand was starting to get tired too from being up for so long. The boy then grabbed my hand in a shaky grip. His voice was barely even above a whisper.

" Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Um what's your name?" he looked up at me and I noticed his eyes where the bluest shade of blue. Even bluer than her favorite aqua crayon. I smiled at him. A wide smile. He wont be alone. I will make sure of it.

" My name is Sakura Haruno Naruto-kun." His face blushed slightly as I said his name. I then crouched down to his level in the sandbox we were standing in.

" Do you wanna play with me Naruto-kun?" the boy beamed at me. He was happy and now I was happy too. I looked down at his hand that was still gripping mine. He followed my gaze. And turned into the shade of a tomato as he quickly let go. Muttering a small apology. I laughed at him and then he started laughing too. I looked over at my father who was watching our small exchange. He was looking at me with the most pride that I have ever seen. I smiled at me and he smiled back. Daddy was proud of me. I ran over to him and asked

" Daddy. Can Naruto-kun play with us?" I looked back at Naruto. He was standing stock still. Eyeing my father with fear in his eyes. Daddy just stared back at him. A reassuring smile on his face. I whispered into Naruto's ear.

" My Daddy won't hurt you. I promise. He isn't like the other civilians." Slowly as to not startle Naruto. My Daddy introduced himself.

" My name is Hirotosha. Do you want to play with me and my daughter here?" Naruto gave a slow nod and then I nudged him in the side with my elbow. It was the best day I ever had. Daddy pushed me and Naruto-kun on the swings. Then we played hide and go seek and we even played ninja! I even asked Daddy if Naruto-kun could come over for a slumber party and he said yes. Naruto-kun didn't have to go and ask his family. He said he didn't have family and Daddy said that he would be part Naruto-kun's family! Naruto was so happy. Now he always calls daddy Grandpa Hiro. Daddy was sulking because he kept saying that he wasn't old and we just laughed. Now Naruto-kun wasn't alone anymore and he was happy. And now we are just like family. Daddy says that Naruto-kun sleeps over so much that he might as well live here. We laughed at that too.

Are you watching us wherever you are Mommy? I hope your as happy as we are. I hope your proud of me. I miss you. I bet you would love Naruto-kun and we could be a family together.

Sakura was to busy remembering how great life was that day she didn't even notice that Naruto and her father was back from registering Naruto for the academy.

" Ne, Sakura-chan! Me and the Gramps are home!"

Sakura blinked a couple of times. Her elbow was sore from leaning against the window ledge so much. She could just look at the snow for hours. It was so beautiful. Just like her mother. A small smile graced her lips as she turned towards Naruto and her father. Naruto was rambling about ramen while her father just listened intently just like he always did. Her smile grew. Yes, they would never be alone. She would protect them.

She would protect them with her life.

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Press the blue button below. You know you want to. Constructive criticism is welcome**. Who should Sakura be paired with?**


	2. Academy part 1

HEY GUYS! I know its been a long time since my last update. I haven't gotten the amount of reviews that I wanted so it made me think you guys didn't like the story. But now I am back on my feet updating SO ENJOY! :D

STAGE 1 THE ACADEMY

The early morning sun was rising in the village of Konoha. People walked in the markets and on the streets hoping to get a good start to their day. The signs of sleep still in their faces. But you know a few people have been waiting for this day and in fact couldn't wait to get up. For today was the first day of the Academy. The future generations of ninja would be fulfilled here. And some would not survive unfortunately, but it was all in the way of life for the children to learn from one another and hopefully avoid mistakes that are likely to get them injured. Or killed. Speaking of future generations, this brings us inside the homes of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Where Sakura's father, Hirotosha, is trying to get them dressed and ready for the Academy. In another house down the street in the Uchiha District, a young boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha is getting ready for his day at the Academy as well. Dragging his aniki Itachi Uchiha to help him pick out an outfit to make a good impression on his fellow ninja. Itachi could only look at his younger brother in amusement, wondering solemnly when his childishness will end and will be replaced by the hard life that comes with being a ninja. Oh yes, we can already tell that Konoha will have an interesting future ahead of it with these future ninja. Or will the furure be very very dark.

Stage 2 THE STUDENTS

" Neh! Naruto-kun! Hurry up so we don't be late! Just pick a shirt already!" I yelled to him. I mean and couldn't be that hard. He only has one kind of shirt that he wears, yet he insists upon making a big deal about a shirt. But it is Naruto after all.

" Sorry Sakura-nii. I just want to make a good impression on the other kids ya know. A good ninja has to look his best. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto came running down the hall, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth while he was hopping on what foot while trying to put on his shoes while also putting on his orange spiral shirt. It was actually quite a hilarious sight. I would have laughed had the situation been so dire.

" Daddy. Are you ready yet? We have to leave soon I don't wanna be late for the first day. Its so rude!"

At that moment Hirotosha came out of his room tying his tie securely around his neck and bent down to help Naruto get dressed as well. Naruto murmured a quick thanks and how Sakura was rushing him to much.

" Sweetie you have to be patient. And besides Naruto has a good point. We all have to look our best to make a good impression." He smiled at me while bending down once more to tie my shoe which most likely cam a loose for I wasn't paying it any attention. He then looked up at me, his black eyes bore right into mine and gave me a quick pet on the forehead.

" Can we go now! If I'm gonna be Hokage I cant be late. This can be counted for like my first real meeting or something. Right Sakura-chan?"

"Yea! And I'm gonna be your right hand lady and we can beat up all the bad guys and stuff Naruto-kun. Just imagine what it would be like to be a Super strong ninja let alone Hokage! People will respect you everywhere!" we both did a quick fist pump into the air. A gleaming mile on both our faces. We would be the best of the best.

Daddy could only laugh at us while we. Started talking complete gibberish about what the Academy would be like. Hirotosha grabbed our book bags filled with all the supplies we needed off the table. Me and Naruto-kun were already out the door by the time daddy grabbed our stuff. We were laughing and running all the way to the Academy. Daddy walking close behind us in long strides to keep up and to watch over us just in case one of the villagers tried to do something to Naruto and me. They hadn't done much since Naruto-kun started staying at our house a lot more, but they still have funny business every once in a while.

" Sakura-chan look over there." I looked ahead of us and I saw it. People were crowding all around the outside of the building. Parents and children alike. Somewhere talking cheerfully while other reserved themselves to stay away from the big groups and to see what the Academy students had to offer this year. Me and Naruto could only gaze in amazement at how big the building was. Suddenly a big wave of fear washed over me. I glanced at Naruto in my peripheral vision. He felt it to I could tell. My eyes hardened in determination.

" We will not be scaredy cats Naruto-kun! We will face this challenge together. As long as we watch each others back we'll be fine. We're gonna be the strongest ninja in the village too."

"Yea I wont be afraid of anything as long as we protect each other we'll be fine. Cause that my ninja way! To protect one another! BELIEVE IT!" We did a quick handshake. We would be fine I was sure of it. By the time we finished our little speech daddy was looking at us again. All he could do was smile and roll his eyes as he guided us inside the school, where he could meet the teacher.

" Psst, Naruto-kun. What do you think the teacher will be like?"

" What if he's a two headed donkey dragon that eats little kids and decided to take a job as being a teacher, so that he will be close to getting his next meal?" we both had to muffle a laugh.

" Or what if he looks that old lady Ms. Chang that runs the fruit cart down the street and she has the really big mole on her face." I said with merriment and glee. Naruto than smiled at me and said

" No no no Sakura-chan you've got it all wrong. I bet that he has a mole on his face that can come off and hop on other peoples faces and give them moles too." We both laughed out right with this one. We hadn't noticed that daddy was laughing at Naruto-kun's joke too. He turned to look at us.

"Ok you two. I'm going in to talk with your teacher. You can go and explore the school if you like. Just don't get lost ok?"

" Who do you take us for Gramps. Some little kids? We wont get lost. Believe it!"

Daddy could only roll his eyes. He's been doing that a lot more around us. Anyway me and Naruto ran down the hallway, eyeing all of the other rooms inside the school. None of the other students were inside the school yet. They were still all outside. There was a light at the end of the hallway when all the rooms ended. It must lead to the outside! Me and Naruto-kun ran faster to see the light at the end of the tunnel. We didn't notice the pair of bodies in front of us we quickly bumped into. As I looked up and dusted the imaginary dust off my knees all I could see was a pair of blood red orbs staring down at me.


	3. The Strange Uchihas

Hey Guys! I haven't updated in a really long time so I am gonna push myself and go for an extra long chapter. Also, for the pairing I am gonna choose since I haven't been getting that many ideas you guys are just gonna have to review to me for ya opinions. I have an Idea for every pairing that includes all of the akatsuki(indivisually), a multi sakura fic or anyone else for that matter :P. I plan on having this fic for a very long time so make sure to keep the reviews coming guys! Anyway ON WITH MEH STORY! \(^O^)

.

.

.

.

.

All I could see above me was a pair of fascinating orbs of crimson. It felt like it was going pull me into its swirling depths of endless hues of red. I was pulled out of daydream with the sound of Naruto-kun calling my name.

" Sakura-Chan! Are you ok? Man, I am gonna beat you guys into next week if she's hurt! Believe it!" I blinked a couple of times and looked up from my reverie to see Naruto shaking his fist to the red eyed people in front off us. They looked like complete clones, in every way identical to one another. The first one looked about my age with hair that was suspended in mid air. The look on his face was quite comical. It looked like he didn't know whether to be afraid, upset or just plain humiliated. The next one looked older than the first his crimson eyes shifting away from me to Naruto-kun. His hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached mid back. The third was the only female of the group. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail too, and her hand was covering her face as she held in her laughter. She failed miserably. The last one had a stern look on his face. The kind of look I got from daddy when I lied or did something wrong, yet from this mans face it seemed like it was stuck like that 24/7. He looked like a bad guy in the ninja books me and Naruto-kun read. I didn't like him one bit.

After I finished analizing the group I blinked a couple times. A quickly got up to my feet to hold Naruto-kun back as he lunged for them Naruto may be strong but he cant take on all these people by himself.

" Neh! Naruto-baka I'm fine stop worrying. I'm a ninja nothing can hurt me that easily!" I said with a smirk. I've been training extra hard lately with Naruto-kun. We can hit almost all of our targets on my fathers dart board since we don't have kunai we just use darts. If that's even considered training.

But Sakura-niichan I thought you were hurt. I mean you didn't get up for a while and you looked like you saw a large bowl of the chicken pork ramen special with extra egg." I raised a pink eyebrow at him and quickly rolled my eyes and looked away when I noticed he had hearts and his eyes and was foaming at the mouth. If I ever had that look on my face I would kill myself.

I turned my attention to the people standing in front of us the ones wearing ponytails had eyebrows raised at us and the monster looking one looked disgusted. The smallest one was looking at us with the 'You cant be serious' face. I quickly hit Naruto over the head with my fist. Which snapped him out of his sick and twisted ramen fantasies.

" I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier sir. And Naruto-kun is sorry for threatening you too aren't you Naruto."

"Hell no I can take these guys on at anytime." I quickly elbowed him in the stomach with a smile on my face still look up at the people in front of us.

" Ouch! Ok I'm sorry!" I sent a small smirk Naruto's way which he just stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms with a small huff.

" Ugh like you two idiots would ever be able to beat my nii-san." I looked away from Naruto-kun for a moment to see that the youngest one had spoken. I mentallied face palmed myself. Of course they're brothers no wonder they look so alike. I turned to that oldest one only to find his eyes staring back at me. All of the red was gone. Leaving behind pure onyx eyes that only showed amusement a small smirk playing on his lips as his arms were crossed against his chest. We simply looked at each other. Naruto-kuns yelling voice faded into the background. I felt like the only thing I could do was stare. My eyes started to water a bit from not blinking for so long. Finally I tore my gaze away from his a small blush appearing on my cheek that was barely noticeable(I hoped).

I looked toward Naruto only to find him arguing with the youngest brother. It looked like it would lead to a physical altercation pretty soon, so I decided to stop the fight before it began.

" Shannaro!" with one quick punch to the stomach Naruto was sent flying. A small crack appearing in the was that he hit. A grunt came from his lips as he slowly peeled himself off of the wall.

" SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

" FOR BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Well at least punch the chicken haired guy he deserves it." My eye twitched in pure annoyance. But then I burst out in peals of laughter. Soon Naruto-kun joined in too. One hand on our knees and the other clenching our stomachs. All me an Naruto could do was walk away from the strange group of people. I doubted that would be our only time seeing one another.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sakura! Naruto!" me and Naruto-kun quickly turned to see Hirotosha running towards us. Papers in hand. He has a smile on his face as he caught up to us grabbing us both into a bear hug and spinning us around on his shoulders while we laughed.

" Ok you two. School will be starting soon. Are you guys ready?"

" Hell ya we're ready! We're gonna be the best ninja ever Gramps just watch and see. Believe it!" Naruto had a triumphant look on his face as he beamed up at daddy. Nonetheless Hirotosha just smiled like he always did. And I couldn't help but wonder where did Naruto get all of his fighting spirit from? After being pushed down so many times, one has to get tired of getting up eventually.

But Naruto defied all odds I got up no matter how many times he fell.

He felt a small smile tug on my lips as I watched Daddy and Naruto-kun's interaction as they talked nonstop about how things are gonna change once he was Hokage.

Soon the high chimes of the schools bell rung signaling the starting of class. I could hardly hold in my excitement. Naruto openly rejoiced as he let out a small yell of joy. Before daddy could even say good bye to us Naruto-kun had already grabbed my hand and was leading me down the hall. At a pace that had the wind howling in our ears as we pushed the ever growing crowd of parents and children. All with either a look of disgust on their faces at the sight of Naruto or with strange look of un-comprehension and amusement on their faces.

I quickly yelled a quick goodbye to Daddy even though he probably couldn't here it with all the chatter going on around us. After releasing myself from Naruto-kuns grip I ran beside him. Looking out of the corner of my eye I flashed him a quick smirk as we picked up the pace. Our grip on our back packs tightening. We darted up stairs and quickly spun around people that we didn't want to hit( bumping into one person is enough). We hopped over legs that tried to trip us. Or in my case stepped on them which caused the person to let out a yelp In pain.

We finally reached our destination. Our breaths labored but we were happy nonetheless. We both looked at each other a small nod of understanding and determination was exchanged as we pushed open the doors of our future.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We looked around the class to find that only some seats were filled. The other students had yet to arrive. A man who I assumed was our teacher sent us a smile. It faltered slightly when he saw Naruto-kun but he smiled anyway. I would have to keep an eye out on him if he hurt Naruto i would make sure he never saw the light of day again.

" Its nice to meet more of my students. My name is Iruka. You can have a seat next to Sasuke." He pointed a finger in the direction of the boy we say earlier as he looked up after hearing his name. His eyes widened slightly as a look of recognition crossed all of our faces.

"YOU!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at each other. Both pointed an accusing finger as a spark of electricity passed through their eyes.

I just silently walked too my seat next to Sasuke and allowed Naruto-kun to sit next to me since he and Sasuke looked like they were about to kill one another. I silently reached into my bag and pulled out a book and started reading. Naruto sat next to me. Some how even with me sitting between me and the 'chicken haired guy' wasn't stopping their constant arguing. After continued arguing between the two my eyes closed and one of them was starting to twitch. My hand was tightening around the Weapons Handling book I was reading. Finally I just punched both of them in the back off the head as they both clenched their heads in pain whilst I had a triumphant smirk settling on my features.

" SAKURA-CHAN WHY ME!"

"If you hadnt noticed Naruto. I hit both of you." I said calmly my eyes never retreating from the book.

Naruto looked and sure enough Sasuke was clenching his head in pain. Unaudible grunts of pain coming from his lips.

He shot a small glare towards me which I only smiled at. Yes this is gonna be fun. Very fun indeed.

.

.

.

.

.

POV CHANGE ENTER ITACHI

I watched from my place from the trees. That pink haired girl. The blond idiot had called her Sakura. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. The very epiphany of the tree she was assumedly named after.

It was like having a tall glass of ice water after living in a desert. She was so pure and refreshing that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the innocent pink haired beauty. Her eyes were an enticing shade of green. Like an endless pool that was oh so very deep that you cant get sucked into them in pure wonderment and fascination. It was almost astounding, Itachi said to himself. His curiosity was peeked by a small girl who he hadn't said a single word too.

But that would change. Whether she liked it or not she will know who Itachi Uchiha was. Inside and out.

A small smirk played on my lips as the caw of crows was the only thing heard as I disappeared.


End file.
